The Adventures of Zach Woolley and Friends
by Dragonwizard123456
Summary: This is the story of a boy named Zach Woolley that goes on adventures at the magical school Hogwarts with his friends. the chapters are pov's of different characters like Taylor, Rachael, lily, James, Albus, Zach, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Zach's friends like James, Albus, Rose, and the other kids that aren't old enough to go to Hogwarts Yet.


p style="text-align: left;"Prologue: emThis is the story of a boy named Zach and his wild adventures with his friends through his years at Hogwarts. Every chapter will be a different POV from the different characters Taylor Woolley, Rachael Woolley, Jasmine Woolley, of course their son Zach Woolley and his friends, Also Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley-Potter, Ron weasley, Hermione Granger- Weasley, and their kids, James .S. Potter, Albus .S. Potter, Lily .L. Potter, Hugo Weasley, and Rose Weasley./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Authors note: Hey guys this is my first emF.F./em I really hope you like it, please, please comment on what you think of it. Also J.K. Rowling owns the whole Harry Potter world. Thanks for reading, enjoy :)./p  
p style="text-align: left;"(Taylors POV)/p  
p style="text-align: left;" strongBEEP, BEEP, BEEP ,BEEP ,BEEP, BEEP/strong click/p  
p style="text-align: left;""7:30, to early". In two hours Taylor Woolley and his wife Rachael Woolley would be taking their kids to Diagon Alley to get their oldest son Zach his Hogwarts school supplies for his first year at the castle. Their daughter Jasmine would be starting the following year. We wont be going alone of course. Were going to meet some old friends of mine and Jasmines from our days at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and their kids, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger- Weasley, Their kids Hugo( same age as Jasmine and Lily) and Rose(who is the same age and in the same year as Zach and Albus, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley- Potter, and their kids James(who is one year older than Zach), Albus( Who is in the same year as Zach), Lily( The same age as Jasmine And Hugo). We will all meet a Gringotts the Wizard Bank a 9:30 to get our money from our vaults. I don't know if we should go by Floo powder or if we should go by Apparition. After about five minutes of thinking it through my head I decided we shall go by floo powder. Ten minutes my Wife Rachael woke up " Good morning, why are you up so early?", Rachael asks. " I was just thinking about Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny", I say. though I was in Slytherin, Rachael was in Ravenclaw, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in Gryffindor, we were all really good, and close friends and we went on many adventures with them. First I helped Harry find the Sorcerers Stone, Helped him find the Chamber of Secrets, helped him fight a Basilisk, helped him find Sirius Black and found out that he was an innocent man, helped him with the tasks for the Tri Wizard tournament, saw Lord Voldemort come back, helped him bring Cedric Diggory back to the tournament, helped him with fighting the death eaters, was with him when he found out about the prophecy, saw Sirius die from his own cousin, was with him when Dumbledore died and went after the death eaters with him, didn't go to Hogwarts the next year and went with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to find the Horcruxes, helped him find and destroy them all, and helped Harry finally defeat Voldemort. I met Rachael at the Battle of Hogwarts We always liked each other and went out but we got married about three years after the battle. "Don't worry we talked this over drinks last week. we know where we are meeting, when were meeting, and only thing we need to worry about now is getting the kids up." Rachael says. she chuckles, kisses me and goes to wake up Zach. I went to my dresser and put on a blue shirt, blue pants white socks, and black shoes. after that I grabbed my wand and put it in my pocket. Then I threw my on a emerald green robe on and went to Jasmines room to wake her up. I woke her up and told her to get dressed while I made breakfast. After we were all fed and clothed we walked over to the fire place to go to Diagon Alley. me and Zach went first, grabbing a handful of floo powder stepped in and said very clearly " DIAGON ALLEY". the green flames went up and I felt a swirling sensation and we were on our way to Diagon Alley./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Authors note: Hey hope you liked it so far I really want you guys to comment your opinions to make the story better. Also I don't really like the name so if you can also comment your ideas of a good title that would be great.:)/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
